


Beat My Valentine

by TheDisturbedMindZone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Freeform, James Potter Lives, M/M, Riding Crops, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9717614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDisturbedMindZone/pseuds/TheDisturbedMindZone
Summary: It's Valentine's day at Hogwarts. And what's more romantic than hanging your lover up from the ceiling and having some fun with rather choice items.





	

"You know I caught your son wondering around the castle after curfew, last night?" Severus Snape informed the Auror as he adjusted the tightness of the leather handcuffs that held the man bolt upright from the ceiling. "And, he had the nerve to tell me he was sleep walking-"

At this James Potter gave a muffled chuckle from around the red ball gag.

"I knew you'd think it was funny. But I do not." Severus grumbled before squeezing the other man's hand. "It's not too tight, is it?" Receiving a reassuring squeeze accompanied by an "eh, eh." He nodded and climbed down from the stool he had been standing on and put it away. "Well in any case, the point is: I need you to talk to him about it. After all, he's your son, not mine and, I don't want to over step my boundaries. But I need you on side for this. It's bad enough he doesn't respect me as his step father but disrespecting me as a teacher is a whole different issue."

James nodded, "Um, um."

"Thank you." Severus whispered, hugging the other man's chest to his face. Then pulling away, he rubbed his hands together. "Now, enough of that sentimental crap. Let's get this started, shall we?" Reaching inside his shirt, he pulled free a silver chain that hung a small fat key from his neck. Pulling it over his head, he took the key in hand and used it on the bedside cabinet. Unlocking the top draw, he pulled it open and allowed his hand to lazily drift over the various items before plucking out his preferred weapon of choice.

Putting on the wrist strap, he gripped the handle, tightly. Then taking hold of it's tip with his other hand, he flexed the willow cane, hidden beneath the thin layer of black leather. Though it was very basic when it came that type of foreplay, he simply loved the sharpness of it's bite and just how ... supple it was. He stroked it against the tips of his fingers and his up turned palm.

Walking back over to the man in the center of the room, he flashed him a malicious smile. "I was thinking of a few lashes of the crop, then maybe a bit of anal play and if you're good, I might think about letting you be in charge for a bit. Does that sound good to you?"

"Urn uh." James agreed, his lips curling into a smile around the gag.

"Do you remember what the signal for me to stop is?" Severus prompted, watching as James lifted his right leg off the floor, curling it towards his backside. "Good. Let's get started."

Lowering his leg, James took a moment to regain his balance on the tips of his toes. He then silently watched Severus as he circled him; the other man's eyes inspecting him like a butcher would a fresh animal carcass wondering where to make the first incision. The anticipation building in his mind.

Severus ran his tongue across his dried lips as his eyes' scanned the other man's body, wanting to make sure he hit just the right spots. Then eyeing the flesh, just above James' right hip, he bite his lip. Taking hold of the tip of the crop, he bent it back as far as he dared and reeling back; he struck the patch of skin. Relishing in the sounds of the crop snapping against the bared flesh and the surprised moan that it stole from Potter's lips. Satisfied, he continued his circling of the other man's body.

James breathed in and out, feeling the stinging of the thin red mark just above his hip. He knew from five years of being together as a couple, that Severus Snape wasn't one for lashing James' body in quick succession. He instead was much more calculating in his strokes. Something that James admired and found attractive as well as genuinely intimidating at points. Everything he did, he made sure it hit just at the right angle. The quality of the hard hitting lashes were more important to him than the quantity, often being sporadic in their nature.

James let out a gasp at the sudden shock as he felt the leather clad cane hit the direct center of his back; the fresh sting riding up his spine, the pain spreading either side of the affected area. Then again, just below his left armpit, causing him to throw his head back with a pathetic sounding whine.

"Listen to yourself." Severus mocked James as he came to face him, crop in hand, twisting it. "You sound like a whiny, little, bitch." Pulling back, he swiped at his left nipple, feeling a surge of delicious energy fill his veins; he again struck the areola. "What are you?"

"Er bleptch." James tried.

"A what?" Severus demanded, jabbing the tender and newly erect nipple.

"Er bleptch." James tried again.

"Louder!" Severus growled, smiling as the nipple turned from the light tanned colour to a deep pink.

"Er Bleptch!" James struggled to shout, his nipple feeling hot from the attention as it throbbed, mercilessly.

"LOUDER, YOU SLUT!" Severus bellowed, pinching the sore nipple between two of his fingers and twisting it; in a way he knew to be painful to the other man.

"ER BLEPTCH! ER BLEPTCH! ER BLEPTCH!" James cried out, desperately as he felt the nipple becoming numb.

Content with his little game, Severus went to move round James and work a bit more on his right side when his eyes wandered onto the other man's penis; the head just beginning to peak out from under the thick foreskin. "Hum, it seems in my rush, I've abandoned one of the most important areas." he teased, caressing the shaft with the tip of the crop. "What do say, James? Why don't we wake up your little friend here?" James' eyes snapped to his, pupils wide and alert.

"Nu peas." James pleaded.

"Are you sure?" Severus whispered. Moving closer, he dragged his tongue down the length, tasting the tangy bitterness and, giving the tip a light flick, he earned a long drawn out moan. "It would be an awful shame not to, don't you think?" Then sliding the crop under the fat cock, he lifted it up off from where it had been laid on the plump ball sack.

At this James wiggled, urgently; shaking his head with more mumbled pleas.

"Are you certain?" Severus taunted, crudely. Lowering James' dick back down, he outlined the bulbous sack with the tip of the crop, pushing it up where it joined in the middle. At his further prodding, James began mewling, pathetically. "No?"

"Peas nu." James managed, trying to lean away from the other wizard's touch.

Standing to his full height Severus went to move away, when a wicked idea permeated his mind. So, with no warning, he bent back the crop and smacked Potter's left inner thigh, narrowly missing the tip of his penis.

James gasped, panicked by the sudden movement. Then feeling the hot sting on his inside thigh, he gave a sigh of relief as he tried to calm his racing heart beat. "Ank ew."

"You're welcome." Severus sneered at him before swotting his right upper arm; making the other man moan. His lips curling into a smile at the red mark that felt warm to the touch as he ran his nail down it, enjoying the slight twitch James made because of it. "What do you say we put this away for now and play with something else, for a while?" At James' nod, he loosened the wrist strap. Walking back over to the bedside cabinet, he reluctantly lowered it back into the draw. But he had other things he wanted to do. And, he reasoned that it would be a terrible waste of time and energy to just lash the other wizard until they were both sore and exhausted.

Then perking up at the memory of what he had planned for the rest of the night; he quickly closed and locked the draw, returning the key to it rightful place around his neck. Moving over to near the closed and locked chamber door, Severus stooped down and picked up the brown parcel he had bought earlier the day before, when he had learned James would be visiting. Pulling free the string, he cast away the brown paper as if it had personally offended him and presented it's content to the Auror before him.

James blinked as his eyes went to focus on the decorative wooden box in Severus' hands. Frowning as he couldn't read the inscription on top. He seemed to remember Remus had a box like that in their shared dorm, back when they were students but, for the live of him he couldn't remember what it contained. Then pushing up the latch, Severus slowly lifted the lid. Something inside glimmered brightly as it caught the light. Blinking again James refocused on the items being shown to him and found it to be thirty glass balls which were smaller than a tennis ball but bigger than a golf ball. Gobstones? 

"I'll give you three guesses where these are going." Severus grinned as he plucked out one of the Gobstones and bringing close to his mouth; he dragged his tongue across it, hungrily.


End file.
